dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Torrent of Terror
"Torrent of Terror" is the forty-fourth episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. With the weather creating ghost, Vortex's help, Vlad brings rain over the drought Amity Park is suffering through, but plans backfire when Vortex rebels and attacks the entire world and Danny, affecting him by giving him weather powers of his own that shifts with his ever changing emotions. Episode Recap Rows of Observants fill up a giant courtroom as they sentence the weather ghost Vortex on his constant destruction of Earth with his malevolent powers. Vortex tries all means to escape, but due to their "spectral barometer" placed on him as a means to control his malevolent powers, the Observants are able to keep him at bay, rendering him useless. Before they have the chance to sentence him, Vlad (in disguise as one of the Observants’ guards) comes out unexpectedly, defeating the large number of Observants before ultimately freeing him. He asks for his help which Vortex declines (serving only himself) until Vlad, using the barometer that controls him to do his bidding, namely to give rain to Amity Park in exchange for total control over Earth with his weather powers. Back in Amity Park, the citizens are suffering a drought, one that causes Danny to be exceptionally moody as he and his friends (alongside a crowd) wait for Vlad to make an announcement in front of City Hall (forced to attend due to Jack's support for his old college buddy--dragging his entire family with him). Tucker takes this time to introduce a mood helmet he built, using Danny as his guinea pig, showcasing random images from the visor depending on their emotional reaction displayed by a mood meter located on the helmet. Vlad later appears to the public with the barometer, calling it a "rain machine" to cure the drought. Utilizing it, the blast of wave from the barometer shocks Vortex from above, causing rain to fall over the city, much to the happiness of the citizens and the suspect of Danny and his friends. With his approvals ratings up, Vlad asks Vortex to cease the rain, which he fails to do when the weather ghost refuses to let go of "his art". Vlad retaliates with the barometer to get him to obey, but it ricochets off him (and his cat) and directs it back to the barometer, destroying it and giving Vortex free control of his powers. With it, he quickly begins to wreck havoc on Amity Park, creating a maelstrom, Vlad having failed to stop him. After alerting the citizens to board their houses for safety, a desperate Vlad flies over to Danny's house and begs for his help. Danny agrees despite their animosity and the two head off to Vortex. Immediately Vlad leaves Danny to handle the battle himself to which he struggles to, ultimately getting struck by his lightning and smacked away to a nearby building, leaving Vortex to fly off to cause weather damage to other parts of the world. Having seen their friend battle Vortex via the news, Sam and Tucker quickly make their way to free him from the wreckage. Danny reappears safely, donned in different arrays of clothing that sends the nearby group of people to laugh at him. Angry, Danny's mood creates stormy clouds and thunder and eventually a tornado upon Vlad's entrance to whom he grows even angrier with for causing all this in the first place. With the weather changing simultaneously with Danny's emotions, both Danny's friends and Vlad immediately suspect him of the sudden case of weather changes every time his mood shifts. Vlad orders Tucker and Sam to find Vortex to fix this mess (he stays behind due to his position as mayor) while he handles satisfying Danny in any possible way (ranging from serving him food, and taking him to video game conventions, etc.), Tucker and Sam via the Fenton Blimp (later Fenton Jet Plane) checks the Atmosphere Channel to discover Vortex is heading towards Venice, Italy. There, the two manage to lure Vortex via reverse psychology, stating Amity Park is the only city he has yet to target and that he fears Danny Phantom. Back in Amity Park, Vlad dumps Danny towards Vortex upon his return. Again, the two engage in heated battle. Danny dons Tucker's mood helmet and connects himself to the Fenton Jet Plane to emphasize the moods he swings through, using that to control and enhance his weather powers to counter Vortex's. When he is successfully downsized, Danny (with help from Sam and the Fenton Jet Plane) defeats Vortex and sends him back to the Observants in the Ghost Zone. Vlad later makes an announcement to the public, blaming the entire mess on Danny Phantom, something Danny is peeved of. Tucker then makes a joke which neither Sam nor Danny finds hilarious. They walk off, leaving Tucker to put on his mood helmet, showcasing his wishful fantasy of his friends laughing at his quips. Allusions * Title: "Torrent of Terror" is a pun referring to Vortex's weather-related powers, as "torrent" means a rushing stream of water or lava. Trivia *This episode was (possibly by mistake) shown in the USA on April. 12, 2007 @ 5:30 AM Central Time. *In this episode, Danny successfully duplicates himself. A version of this power was shown in "Beauty Marked", when an axe is swung at him and he is split into two for a brief moment, and in the T.V. movie "Reign Storm", when he is wearing the ecto-suit and splits himself into four while he defeats the Ghost King, but this was the first time he successfully completed the duplication into four by himself. *The cat Vlad own in this episode is different from the cat he owned in "Infinite Realms". References *YTV's Episode Guide and Summaries Category:episodes Category:Season Three Episodes